BEYOND REALITLY
by linkiepie2214
Summary: jen hattie gets ran over and sent to heaven but god makes her a deal and now she lives in the Naruto world what will happen now that she is in this new world and will she every get back to her home world and kill whoever the fuck it was that run her over. Hope you all like.
1. porlog

**BEYOND REALITY**

 ** _A/N: MAY HAVE BLOOD, TROUTOR, KILLING, SWORE WORDS AND A WHOLE LOT OF DEATH IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT STUFF LIKE THAT THEN LOOK AT MY OTHER WORKS AND FIND ONE THAT DOES'T HAVE WHAT IS LISTED HERE IN IT now that is out of the way those who are still here I have some news this is my first fic that is not a cross over that is about Naruto and this has an oc in it and two occ and if you see any errors or other stuff that looks wrong plx tall me oh and god is a girl in this fic those who love god and think god is a boy sake it up and deal with it this is my story me rules and Naruto is strong and smarter and has a bloodline call maelstrom eyes and my oc has a bloodline call gods eye and both will be explained later on in this story and I DON'T OWN NARUTO BECAUSE IF I DID THEN NARUTO WOULD BE OVER POWER AS ALL HELL AND NO ONE WOULD BE ENBLE TO KILL HIM OR ANYONE FROM THE HIDDEN LEFT VILLAGE._**

"TALKING"

"thinking/thought"

 **"** **tail beast/god/godness talking"**

 **"** **tail beast/god/godness thinking\thought"**

 ** _"_** ** _Justus in use"_**

 _"_ _P.O.V/place change/chapters"_

 _Prolog_

 _(Normally P.O.V)_

One snowy night there was a girl in crimson pink long sleeve short with dark pink pants and light pink shoes with a dark crimson pink headed vest without sleeves she was walking to her house that was on the other side of the street but when she was half way to the other side of the street an drunken lady was driving on the road and did not see her in her drunken seat and she run over the girl after that the leady get out of her car to see what she drove over when she saw what she drove over she get sober fast then a dog run at the top speed it can and she called 911 and told them about her droving into the girl and how she mate have had too much to drink and they put her in jail and the family put their daughter in the ground to sleep for a long time.

 _(in a big open white place with a light that comes from everywhere)_

 **"** **hello there Jen Hattie welcome to heaven but you have a chose to stay here or go to a neither world and be in the land of the living once angina but you get to pick witch way you go."** Side the ever watching god of this world

 _"_ _stay in heaven or go and live once angina hmm I think living be more fun than here it looks so boring yup live angina."_

"god I think I want to live angina so if is ok can you let me go to this other world you were talking about." Side Jen Hattie

 **"** **ok young one but here is a wronging you get what they call a tail beast and know how to talk and write in their language and be brought back to being 3 years old angina so if you still want to then I will send there right away." Side god**

 _"_ _3 years old angina something I never heard of inside me oh well small prices to play to live angina and who knows I mate make new friends and have fun in this world and get to see what a neither world looks like."_

" I will stick to what I side last time god beside all that is a small price to play to live angina." side Jen Hattie

 **"** **Ok just remember you wanted this oh and you woke up you will be near one of the strongest village in that world you mate want to tell their leader your name and that you lost you mom and dad and now trying to find a place to stay and grow up and one more thing before you go a small boy will have the same kind of thing that you have just a little bit more powerful than yours and your one is the 2 tail wolf and his is the nine tails wolf and you will have a blood line called gods eyes it is a blood line that allows you to make anything you can think of as long as you have the right amount of energy need to create it and it also allows you to see in the dark and see the heat other things give off and allows you to copy anything and you can do but other blood lines and it can see 360 degrees around you and you can see other people with the same energy you will be getting and to get to this abilities by just putting that energy into your eyes and think of the ability you want and it will happen and you can get the gods eye in the stages the first stage has what I just side but stage two ups your energy and gives you the ability to see thought all illusions no matter how strong they are even if they are like real and to cast illusions so strong that the person that is trap in this illusion things it is real and unlick some eye blood lines this one can last for as long as you want it to and to many it will be a couple of seconds but to the person trap in it will be as long as you want and the last and final stage is where your gods eye will allow you to control space and time it self and allow you to go to other realms but in order for you to get to the thread stage you will have to save someone you love with all your heart and to get the second stage you have to save your best friend or friends. now when you get there the village will be under attack by the tail best that is to be sealed into you, you will save it and will get some new stuff from it and when you get there tell the leader about the attack and ask for him to seal it into you and tell him to use what they call shadow clone to seal it into you. And now that is all side I should send you to your new home for the rest of your new live and one more thing this world is full of ninja and you should try it out and have some fun killing the bad guys. And you may say something before you leave." Side god**

"thank you, god I will and place can you give me a something with guns, wolfs, cats, and three phones one for me and one for the boy and one for the leader so that we can stay in teach." Side Jen Hattie

 **"** **ok I will and they are called summing contracts that allow you to summon what you just side and you have to sign your last to first name in blood and then put a blood hand print on the contract and then use the hand seals shown on the contract to summon them and for the phone ok but tell the leader that the phones are just a bigger way to get in teach with anyone and show no one but the leader. Now with all that side allow me to teach you for you to get on with your new life." Side god**

"ok and once angina thanks for all you done for me god" side Jen as she started to walk up to god just before she teaches Jens head she told her good luck and to have fun and with that Jen want to the new world!

 _ **Now that was one hell of a prolog and more to come plx review and tell me how good this is and I do not have an update Schuler but I will update when I can and I hope you all are having fun this so far and next chapter Jen finds herself in the world of Naruto but does not have a clue what to do after everything she side and Naruto will be get to see Jen and both are the same ago and there mate be Naruto X hinata and oc that all for now and I will see you next chapter.**_


	2. chapter 1: new life

**_A/N hello those who are still reading this I don't have a lot to say here so let's just get this fucking show on the raid! And the forth hokage._**

* * *

"TALKING"

"thinking/thought"

 **"** **tail beast/god/godness talking"**

 **"** **tail beast/god/godness thinking\thought"**

 ** _"_** ** _Justus in use"_**

 _"_ _P.O.V/place change/chapters"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Jailer and tail beast talking though the mind"**_

 _Chapter one: new world, life, and a new friend part 1_

 _(Jens P.O.V)_

I woke up to see big trees all around me the first thing I think is where in the living hell am I out and all that happen before I piss out come at me and the only thing I can say is when I get the thread stage of Gods eye I am going back home find who the fuck run me over and kill them nice and slowly. As I get up I saw big as all motherfucking hell doors with as big walls about 20 feet away from me. I look around and found the summing contracts and I find a black phone, a crimson pick one, and a bright orange one and each had a name on it me one was the crimson pick one and the black with the name Minato and the bright orange one had the name Naruto on it. after I get everything around me that is for me I went to the big ass motherfucking gates.

 _(normally P.O.V)_

When she gets to the big ass gates two grades came down.

"Hello little what brings you here?" ask the first grade in a nice and friendly voice.

"I am here to be a part of this village, my I see the leader please?" Jen side

"do you have a mom or dad that could help us with the paper work?" ask the second grade.

"no I do not they died before I get here and all I get to remember them by are some summing contracts and some things my dad made for me and some people he told me that I would meet some day." Side jen

"oh I am sorry for your lost at least you get to make this place your new home and who knows you may just find a new family here that would love you and make some friends on the way" side the first grade.

"Can you wait right here for a little bit little one we need to get some ninja that will show you to the Hokage and find there you can go and see the hokage yourself." Side the second grade

"ok thank you" side jen

One of the grades jump up the big ass wall and the other made a hand sign and the gate open and two people in all black came one had a dog Mask and the other had a cat Mask they were two anbu there to escort jen to minato the fourth hokage who was in his office in the hokage tower in the center of the village. The two anbu after the gates were fully open take jen to the tower right away.

 _Hokage tower_

 _10 minutes after the anbu get jen_

 _(Minato P.O.V)_

There was a knock at my door to my office and I call a loud "COME IN" to the people who have given me a way out of this evil they call paper work and when the door opens two of my best anbu came in with a 3-year-old girl with long purplish crimson hair with a crimson to blackish headed short with a light pink pants and crimson blackish pinkish shoes and under the headed short was a crimson pink short with an dark crimson pink dragon on it with the words **_when death comes knocking kick him in the nuts and say to run the fuck away be of before I make you_** after she came in and shut the door I start to talk to her.

"ok who is the girl and why did you bring her to me I never seen her around here before?" I ask the two anbu.

"she was at the gate and ask to see you Hokage-Sam" side the anbu with the dog Mask

"ok thank you Cat and Dog you two can go now I will take care of this"

 _"_ _Yes Hokage-Sam"_ they both side at the sometime and went into the shadows and were gone like that.

"ok little one what brings you here?" I ask once all the anbu in the room left and I put up a seal to keep this one on one talk and have on one hear this but the two of us.

"I do not know if you will have beveled this or not but I am from a nether demission when I get killed and the god of that world sent me here to live once angina and the god of me old world sealed something called the 2 tail demon wolf in me and I get a blood line called the gods eyes they allow me to do some cool things like copy all the moves that I see, see 360 degrees around me, the heat of other stuff, create what every I can think of as long as I have the right amount of energy to did it, I can see in the dark and I can see other peoples energy but I can't copy other blood lines and the gods eyes has three stages I have the first stage but the other two I will not be able to get for a long time because I have to do somethings to get them but when I do get them the god eyes get more powerful and I have two summing contracts one for a weapon in me old world and a wolf one and three things from my old world that helps with long away stuff." Side jen showing me all the stuff.

"I beveled because no one can make up a story like that so I am guessing that you want to become a ninja right." I side then ask.

"yes that is right but I have what me old world call phones which is what this thing (picks up phone) is and I have one with the Naruto on it do you know him and my god side he had a tail beast like me inside him." Side jen

"yes I do now him he is my son." I side to little girl.

"can he come in so I can explain what is happening to him so he can at least know before I just jump in?" jen asked

"I think he can just be wronged he is slow when it comes to stuff like this." I side.

"ok and I don't have a place to stay or any family here and I know I do not want to be in the orphans can I be a part of your family?" jen side then ask at of the blue.

 ** _"_** ** _minato you should make her a part of your family then you will have the two tail and the other half of me on your side and with two/three if you count your self jinchuriki then the hidden left village would look stronger and you or your prevented sansei could train her to use her buji charka/tail beast clock to the fullest and you do not have to worry about anyone else getting their hands on how for the buji or her blood line because who in the right mind would attack or plan an invasion on the hidden left."_** The yang half of the nine tail beast side within minato mind.

 _UNKONW ARUE_

"hmm someone find out my plans already but seam to not know who this is going to be fun" side a man in a dark room licking his lips.

 _Back at the hokage tower_

 _(Minato P.O.V)_

 ** _"_** ** _OK I will and I can think of one snake that would try that"_** minato side to the yang half of the nine tail.

"yes I think Naruto would like some else in the family that could relit to him is there anything I should know before I have you a part of my family and to make it look like you are a part of my family I will do a blood ritual."

 _(JEN P.O.V)_

 _"_ _hmm if I tack the ritual it sounds like he is going infuse his and his wife blood into me and he may come out at any time and I do not think having him around is right but I can't get him to go away and I don't know if the two tails will be able to stand him."_

"I have a nether presently and his name is the madder hatter but I do not know when he will come around but if I start to ask where is my hat that means I am the hatter and he is a bit on the crazy side but will not kill or hurt anyone then there is my discord presently that loves to cuss chaos but will not kill and then there is my linkie pie presently if you see me taking any body that is not a part of this village do not take any of her bake goods unless you don't mind a little blood and other stuff in it and then there is me right now and I am an essay going leave head hyperactive prankers from hell who loves to prank and make people be nicer to the weak and help people with what they could not control." Side jen.

 _(back to minato P.O.V)_

"hmm ok I will keep a look at for them and if they start to kill or hurt anyone in this village I will have someone go in your mind and try and fix it ok."

"yes that is ok with me but place if you do, do that let the hatter and discord stay it will help with the two tail beast." Side jen

"ok let me get someone to get Naruto so you can say what you want to say to him and the blood ritual will take some time to set up so you can stay with Naruto in ware are house is we have a guest room you can use and when the blood ritual is done you can have the guest room as your own room."

 _ **A/N: I just love cliff hangers. Next chapter there is a time skip and some flash backs and there is not going to be parings because I do not like to so no and I have about most of this story already type if not done just need some touches up here and there and have my beta read it and help fix it up. And one more thing snake bitch means the thread hokage bitch of a snake student I do remember his name and I like to call him snake bitch. This story will have a lot that is not as the anime or book form is. Into next chapter this has been fun! here a wronging i am hell of bad with jadedness names so i mass up a name plx tall me and i will try to fix it if i am not to lazy or busy. and plx don't make to troublesome to do.**_


End file.
